


You Might Like This.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [21]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Slash, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "You might like this."





	You Might Like This.

**21\. “You might like this.”**

* * *

"You might like this,” Jacob said, leading Enoch down to the basement. “Or you’ll hate it and divorce me.” Jacob joked laughing at Enoch attempt to punch.

Enoch resisted the urge to tear off the blindfold. "Hurry up Portman." He complained though. Jacob laughed, "You know your last name is Portman too."

Enoch gave his husband a blank face which earned him another chuckle. Tugging off the blindfold Enoch blinked a few times as he glanced around the newly furnished basement. It was like a laboratory, a large bookshelf with all of Enoch favorite authors. A desk in the corner with a couch across from it and a lab table with multiple pieces of equipment. Turning around Enoch glanced at his husband who was smiling at him softly.

"Jake?"

"You always complained about wanting your own personal lab because when you find something major you had to stay late at the job to use their equipment. Now instead of having to stay late you can bring it home and work on it nonstop. Do you like it?"

"I love it your big softie." Enoch grumbled as he gave his husband a tight hug. Jacob laughed wrapping his arms around Enoch, "Only for you."


End file.
